Papa Redfox
by Aranae9523
Summary: Seems like Gajeel Redfox is seemingly distracted from work. Time for the good ol'heart to heart with Papa Metalicana about his girl troubles...albeit Papa Redfox is always out to investigate for wife material.
1. Papa Redfox

**This does contain inappropriate language so read with caution.  
** **Disclaimer~** Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail!

* * *

 _Clank!_ For the fifteenth time that morning Gajeel dropped a wrench on his face.

 _"Shit_ ," Gajeel growled a little angry at where his mind is and not where it should be.

"Okay that's it! Get out from under there!" Gajeel's father growled out hoarsely due to his old age.

Gajeel pushed himself out thanks to his skateboard wedged beneath his broad muscled back.

"What is it pops?" Gajeel tried to play innocent but was now sporting a black eye-he looked horrible-grease smeared everywhere and thick black hair uncleanly sticking to his face.

Metalicana simply rolled his eyes, "you better tell me what's wrong before you give yourself a brain injury that I can't explain to a doctor other than: _yeah I think he failed to work today because of the weakness in his hand-reckon he's been overusing that hand to do other activities...but with a slightly smaller wrench_ ," Gajeel's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the three inch wrench he was using to screw delicate bolts into an engine for a crappy Toyota.

Real Mature...

"Laugh it up old man, and besides you need me today."

"I need a worker, not a nut missing its bolt. Wait- _Are you._.." this can't be good no conversation ends well with this sentence starter, "perhaps _frustrated_...of the sexual kin-"

"No, _geez_ , you Metal Ass-I'm just tired from _school_ ," Gajeel emphasized hoping to end the ridiculous path that conversation could have headed.

"Why are you tired you've been going to that library down the road a lot...you get home early enough for dinner."

At the reminder of the library Gajeel flushed a little.

"Oh no...the _look_."

"What _look_?!" Gajeel defended.

" _You know_? The: I just thought of some chick look-"

"Nobody knows that _look_."

"Denial isn't attractive son. Your old man has seen many fine women and is still in his prime..."

"Well if you are so experienced then why am I your only son?" Adopted, by this Iron loving pain in the ass.

"Aww, don't be mean-tell me about her."

Gajeel sighed, Metalicana might not be an ideal father figure. He tends to insult Gajeel frequently but there was no hiding the truth that he did take Gajeel in when he was living on the streets as a kid.

"There isn't much to say..."

" _Bet there is_ -nice tits, for instance?"

Gajeel spluttered, "Shut your mouth, _Perverted Grease Monkey_!"

But yeah, that made Gajeel think back to his encounter with the Librarian Levy McGarden earlier today-tiny little thing. Not as well endowed as that Blonde haired bunny girl friend of hers but her personality made up for the lesser.

"There it is again! The _look_ , you got it bad son," the old man cackled with his grey hair smothered back.

"No," Gajeel ground out trying to force all traces of lie from his voice.

"Girl must be pretty tough to put up with your ugly face."

Gajeel snarled turning to toss his wrench.

"Levy isn't like that!"

Gajeel shut his mouth at the mention of her name-damn! His arm going slack.

"Levy huh?" The old man raised his eyebrow.

"Is she, wife _materia_ l?" Gajeel chocked on air.

" _Wife material_! Where did _that_ come from?"

"Oh come on- _never seen you so interested in a girl before_ -you were always a jackass to the opposite sex. Only Juvia could stand your shit but I heard she's _with_ some Gray guy..." _Not with_ , but _'obsessed with'_ is a better term best describing her interest with one of the kids at Gajeel's school.

Mind you there was never an interest between Juvia and Gajeel but he is right there has been no one of the female body that could stand Gajeel other than Juvia.

Until Levy came into his life.

"Can she cook?"

Gajeel shrugged- "I don't know." He shot Metalicana the ' _Do I look like I'm her stalker?_ ' glare.

"Well you should, you gotta put up with her cooking after I die-" what an eccentric old man.

"Who said I can't cook?!" Gajeel raged.

"Me and that charcoal rich diet you put on the table every Tuesday night." Gajeel rolled his eyes seemingly that Tuesday nights dinner turns into take outs.

"I'll make sure to put a double wallop of ash sprinkles in your desert tonight old man-" Gajeel threatened.

"I'll just ask that Levy girl to come and make me something to eat-mind you with my devilishly handsome looks you might get kicked to the curb."

"Don't you dare!"

 _Knock knock knock._

"Hi, is Gajeel here. He left his spanner at the Library," Gajeel eyes snapped to the door at the sound of a soft voice.

There she is, leg hugging jeans, tight blue blouse, red rimmed glasses and blue hair prettily arranged on her small face.

 _Oh no._

Metalicana might be old, but he sure is fast.

"Hi, you must be Levy! Gajeel has told me so much about you...would you like to stay forever-I mean _dinner_?" She was startled by Metalicana's forwardness as he briskly tossed the spanner that was in her hand into the nearest tool box, "or even better...will you _cook_ us dinner."


	2. Daddy Metalicana

Disclaimer **~Hiro Mashima has all rights to the Fairy Tail Franchise.**

* * *

"So Miss McGarden you are quite lovely to look at do you have any interests...maybe in gigantic, brooding teenagers that aren't capable of brushing hair and have god knows how many piercings?" Gajeel grumbled under his breath as his father made himself comfortable at Levy's side.

There house isn't flash they do live in an apartment just outside the mechanic garage they own and work in. So nothing fancy simple furnishings and a good stable structure but with Levy sitting at that table she looked completely out of place-like a butterfly in a swamp.

She was tense and still dressed in that apron Metalicana forced her to wear.

And surprisingly it had the words, 'Future of the Redfox's' printed neatly across the cotton material.

"Stupid Iron licking grease monkey has been planning this from the start?" Gajeel muttered under his breath.

Gajeel kept shooting Levy sympathetic smiles as his father continued to delve into her personal space, but Gajeel was cynically laughing at how the night would end after she leaves.

"I love to read..."

Metalicana's eyes shone with wonder, "oh a bookworm! How fascinating, how did you end up meeting..." Metalicana shot me a disgruntled look, " _that_ ," Secretly Gajeel began to doubt that his adoptive father could _see_ because he was certainly missing the look on Gajeel's face now, he should be reading that his demise is coming very soon.

"You are an amazing cook..." Well she's not bad, "These potatoes are lovely I don't know how Gajeel manages it, but he makes our potatoes taste like the very dirt they were dug out of," _okay that's it!_

Then...Levy giggled.

Damn that adorable giggle of hers Gajeel remembered the first time making her giggle like that...when she ran into him for the first time he looked like he had been stabbed by oil and was holding fourteen different wrenches in his hand. When he dropped one on his foot...the rest of them followed shortly afterwards.

Levy went back to the kitchen to take her apron off, during that time Metalicana shot Gajeel a wink.

"Hey Gajeel you got a little something...right _there_." Metalicana pointed to Gajeel's mouth.

"What is it?"

"A shit eating grin."

Gajeel's fist were clenched once again he didn't even notice when Levy walked back into the room all he knew was that Metalicana had caught him smiling like an idiot because of his thoughts.

Gajeel lost track of their conversation as he began to be dragged away with his own murderous thoughts.

 _When I'm through with you!_ Gajeel thought murderously.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Gajeel is already planning out how many missing posters they're gonna need.

Levy wasn't uncomfortable she was just...Levy-the stupidly kind girl Gajeel can't take his mind off.

"Tell that to the green eggs and ham I had this morning."

Gajeel's temper got the better of him as he drops a glass onto the floor.

Shatter!

They stared at him, "What's wrong Gajeel?" Levy said in that soft voice of hers. _Damn_ Gajeel thought to himself, _g_ o _tta stop leaving that damn spanner behind_. First few times it happened she just managed to get him before he walked through the door of the Redfox house.

"Sorry my hand has been lacking lately."

"That's not good when I get stiff hands from turning pages I like to exercise my hand by punching stuff," _oh I'll be punching something alright!_ This is Gajeel metabolism.

"Dont worry about that I'll make sure to give it the proper work out soon enough."

For once Metalicana caught eyes with Gajeel and recognised the bloodlust in his red eyed gaze.

"Uhh...would you like to go for a walk? Perhaps to the ice cream parlour down the road where there is plenty of...I don't know _witnesses_?"

 _Pussy._

"Levy's fine she should be getting home before her curfew," Gajeel spoke up.

He shot Metalicana a smirk because now he knows exactly what's coming.

And now that he knows he's decided that he might as well make the best of his final moments on this earth...by _worsening_ his situation.

"I do hope my son is treating you right...I know he can't help how he looks but give him a _chance_."

Gajeel held back a growl, _The only chance your getting old man is the one I'll be giving you to escape when I choose whether to put my foot across your face or up your as-_

"He's not that bad at the library he gets the book from the shelf when I can't reach it..." Yeah, small thing needs him to follow her around when her work gets tough.

" _Dad_ ," Gajeel sneered the word out, "Levy's curfew is at ten right?" Gajeel looked at their guest for confirmation, she nodded, "Maybe I should start walking you home..." Gajeel looked at Metalicana, with a glare that said: _and when I get back old man-be ready._

"Oh yes sorry, I did enjoy making you dinner Mr. Redfox," Levy kindly stood, which forced Metalican to spring up as well.

"Call me Metalicana," call him _Corpse_.

"Oh...err Metalicana."

"Good now that we are on first name basis," _yep now she knows what to put on your headstone old man_ , "you should probably stay for like- _the rest of my life_ because it is looking pretty _short_ as of now." Oh how keeps digging that grave of his.

"Come on Levy we should go, can you clean this up _dad._ I'll make sure to cook up something real good when I get back." Metalicana could hear the faint clicking of Gajeel's fist.

"Don't _leave_ me!" Metalicana shrieked.

Gajeel pulled Levy over his shoulder causing their guest to yelp but she didn't struggle, there was no point.

After Levy had been dropped off where Lucy Heartfellia; bunny girl- _as he likes to call her_ -had been waiting for Levy, to which he gave both of them a sincere apology.

When Gajeel came home though...the door was boarded up and windows had metal panels behind them.

"Hey Grease Monkey, do I still have that _look_ now?!"


End file.
